el país de las maravillas'
by vlntnagrayson
Summary: Un nuevo papel para Camille no solo significa un paso más para el estrellato si no que tambien son un monton de celos y problemas para Logan. (Lomille.) Review por favor :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos n_n Este es mi primer Fanfic de ''Big time rush'' Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Lomille (pero eso no se significa que no aparescan más enamorados o: ) Espero pronto poder escribir el segundo capitulo, si te ah gustado y/o tienes sugerencias no dudes en dejar Review!

* * *

Eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde y logan venia entrando al departamento un poco extrañado ya que no había visto a Camille por ningún lado y era normal, más bien, costumbre encontrarse con ella en la piscina o por los pasillos. Al entrar logan noto que James y Carlos estaban haciendo una prueba de comidas, se veía realmente asqueroso pero no importo ya que decidió preguntarle a la única persona ''madura'' que se encontraba en esa sala

-katie, ¿has visto a Camille?

Katie cerró su laptop - La verdad es que no y es raro, prometió que me ayudaría a escribir una obra de teatro para la escuela y no se ah aparecido

-Tenía que hablar con ella – dijo Logan bajando la cabeza

-¿Decidiste de una vez si estás dispuesto a llevar una relación seria?

- Creo que sí… ¿Cómo es que estoy hablando de esto contigo?

-Sueles hablarlo con chicos que aparentan menos edad mental de la que tengo yo – señalo a Carlos y a james

-Buen punto, Hey que es eso – Logan levanto la mirada por la ventana y luego se acercó a la misma

Era un limosina negra, de ella bajaba Camille, llevaba unos shorts blancos con una blusa a cuadros lila abierta y debajo de ella una polera morada ''luce tan linda'' pensaba logan, luego de ella bajo un chico de traje negro y lentes de sol, no debía tener un o dos años más que ella, el le entrego un montón de papeles que Camille metió en su bolso, logan se sintió algo celoso al ver que el la abrazaba y luego se iba

-¿Qué pasa?

-ah, nada, llego Camille, voy por ella

-¡Por fin! – dijo katie mientras se volvía a sentar y abrir su laptop

Logan abrió la puerta y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada

-¡Camille!

-¿Logan?

-Donde estabas

-Oh, es algo genial, hoy temprano me llamo… - Dejo de hablar por un momento – espera ¿Por qué me buscabas? – Sonrió tontamente

-Ah no, es solo – se puso un poco colorado –Es solo… ¡Que Katie necesitaba tu ayuda para un proyecto! – Mintió

-oh… entonces vamos – sonrió

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de eso? -

- ah, esta mañana me llamo Daniel, mi hermano, dijo que en el edificio donde él trabaja estaban haciendo audiciones para una nueva película de ''Alicia en el país de las maravillas'' y bueno, de ahí vengo – Sonrió, pero esta sonrisa era distinta, ella estaba más feliz

-Oh eso es genial ¿conseguiste el papel?

- no lo sabré hasta mañana, los papeles que me dieron son para la segunda audición, si paso esa, tengo el papel

-¡Eso es genial! Espera… ¿tienes hermanos?

Camille rio – Sí, dos para ser exacta, Daniel y Maxi, ahora que lo mencionas Maxi tiene la edad de katie, podrían presentarse unos de estos días

-Buena idea – rio

Camille no se había dado cuenta de que Logan todo el camino la fue mirando, realmente le había dejado de importar el abrazo que vio a través de la ventana

-Llegamos –Logan abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a camille

-gracias

-Camille – Grito Katie – Por fin llegas ¿Dónde estabas?

-veras….- Camille comenzó a contarle la misma historia que le conto a Logan, mientras este se acercaba a Carlos y james

-Hey, te veías muy cariñoso con… ¿rulitos? –dijo Carlos

- Buen nombre clave Caquito – Se rio James recibiendo un golpe con el codo por parte de Carlos

-No es nada… No aun – dijo Logan

-Uuuh.. eso me suena a que alguien se decio por la relación seria ¿no? – Dijo james

-Me atrevería a decir que sí – Sonrió mientras se voltio para ver como Camille ayudaba a Katie en su trabajo escolar.

Comenzó a sonar ''Whit ur love''

-¿es un telefono? – pregunto Carlos

-Es el mio – dijo Katie – Es Kendall –contesto - hola ¿Qué sucede?

-Los chicos solo veían como katie escuchaba a su hermano

-¿qué dijo? – pregunto James

-según lo que le entendí, es que necesita que vallan a Rocque Records ahora, ¡Ya!

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

...

* * *

¿Qué te parecio? Su opinion es importante para mi, favor de dejar Review, ¡saludos! (:


	2. Chapter 2

!Hola! emm... bueno, me demore realmente un montón en escribir este capitulo y les pido disculpas... Pero al fin esta aquí :D ¡y espero que les guste de todas maneras!

* * *

-¿Dónde están en resto de los monoperros? – pregunto Gustavo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

- yo los llame… deberían estar aquí ahora. – dijo Kendall mientras se daba vuelta mirando a la puerta

-¡Carlos reportándose! – grito el chico del casco pero fue continuado más que por un golpe en la puerta

-auch… – Kendall susurro - ¡creo que debiste abrir la puerta antes! – se burlo

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Carlos desde el piso mientras Logan abría la puerta

- ¿para qué nos llamabas tan urgentemente? – pregunto James arreglándose el cabello

-¡Ustedes perros! – Gustavo les grito mientras se paraba de la mesa – Cantaran una canción para una película -

-¿Nuestra canción en una película? – Carlos estaba sorprendido - ¿hablas enserio? – rio

- Sí – dijo Kendall – estaba aquí cuando Gustavo recibió el llamado

-¿Y para qué película exactamente? - pregunto Logan

-Una nueva versión de ''alice in wonderland'' – respondió

''Camille'' pensó logan y sonrió tontamente - ¡eso es genial! Pero ¿qué canción cantaremos?

-una nueva y tiene que ser ¡TOTALMENTE! Escrita por alguno de ustedes, o por todos sería mejor

- Uuuh… ese es un nuevo reto… - dijo Kendall poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Alguna vez estuvimos totalmente de acuerdo en algo?

-Buen punto – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¡Pero ese no es mi problema! Ya verán cómo se las arreglan ¡ahora váyanse! Tengo cosas que hacer – les señalo la puerta

Los cuatro chicos salieron por la puerta pero Carlos se devolvió donde Gustavo

-¿te terminaras ese café? –

-¿Para qué lo quieres? – Le pregunto Gustavo arqueando una ceja

- Nada en especial ¿puedo llevármelo?

-Como quieras ¡Pero ya vete!

Carlos tomo el vaso y salió corriendo donde sus amigos

-James ¿Aun tienes esa agua mineral con menta de la semana pasada?

-Sí pero debe estar asquerosa

-No te preocupes – le mostro el café – seguro que con esto sabrá mejor – rio

-¿Café? ¡Eres un genio! ¡Vamos! – Carlos y James corrieron hasta fuera de RR para ir a Palm Woods

-Logan, Hoy te vi con Camille hey – lo Golpeo en el hombro - ¿Ya estas decidido?

- Creo que… totalmente – rio

-¿Entonces qué esperas?

-Camille paso para la segunda etapa de una audición, realmente creo que está muy emocionada con este papel… no quiero que lo pierda por estar pensando en estas cosas

-¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que piense en ti? - Kendall rio

-Estoy diciendo que esperare que consiga el papel para decirle lo que siento y a lo que estoy dispuesto por ella…

-Ya te salió lo cursi ¿no crees? – Ambos rieron

-Hablando de cursilerías… - Logan dejo de caminar se quedó mirando directamente a la puerta, En la misma puerta habían unas rosas pegadas con una tarjeta que decía ''Para Kendall ''

-¿rosas anónimas?

-Qué más esperabas para un miembro de 'Big time rush' amigo

-Creo que será un bonito recuerdo – dijo Kendall mientras despegaba las rosas de la puerta y se las llevaba en la mano

-Vamonos...

* * *

- ¡Camile! – Logan le grito al verla caminar directamente a la piscina, iba leyendo y se notaba que no se daba cuenta de donde iba - ¡cuidado! – Logan la agarró del brazo para evitar que callera al agua - ¿Qué te sucede? – Rio

-¡Ay! Lo siento, es que me dormí, y no tuve tiempo para seguir ensayando el papel, necesito concentrarme – miro el reloj - ¡ya voy tarde! Ay no, que hare ahora – dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza

-Yo te llevo – dijo Logan muy seguro

-¿Cómo?

-Solo ven conmigo – rio

Camille lo siguió hasta fuera de Palm Woods, donde una moto de color negra estaba escondida entre los arbustos

-¿Esa moto es tuya?

-Bueno, practicamente... De aquí a dos meses, totalmente mía – sonrió

-Wow – comenzó a sonreír

-¡Vamos! – le dijo Logan, se puso un casco y le lanzo el otro a Camille

-Esto es genial

Los dos adolecente recorrieron durante más o menos 10 minutos en motocicleta

-¡Es aquí! – Le dijo Camille para que detuviera la motocicleta

-Este lugar es enorme… - dijo logan mirando la cima del edificio

-Ya lo sé – rio – mi hermano trabaja en el piso veintiuno, pero están haciendo las audiciones en el piso quince

-¡Que esperamos!

Camille y Logan corrieron hasta el ascensor del edificio donde un guardia los detuvo

-¿Qué están buscando? Este es un edificio serio, no podemos dejar que un par de adolences estén recorriendo los pisos como…

-Vengo a las audiciones – interrumpió Camille – ya debe saber, ''Alicia en el país de las maravillas'' –rio

-Ya veo… sigan

Camille le tomo la mano a Logan para que subiera al ascensor con ella,

-Piso quince – dijo Logan mientras apretaba el botón

-¿Quiénes eran ellos? – le pregunto otro guardia al del ascensor

-Una chica que iba a las audiciones de ''Alicia en el país de las maravillas'' y… no sé creo que era su novio

-¿Qué pasa? – susurro Camille al ver como todos los del equipo de dirección de la película discutían

-¡Tú! – Grito el que parecía ser es Director - ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

-Ah, ¿Quién, yo? – se confundió Logan

-¿Acaso ves otro chico por acá cerebrito? – parecía muy enojado

-Ven con nosotros - le dijo prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta la sala donde se tomaban las audiciones

-¿Qué… que pasa?

-El chico que interpretaría al príncipe de picas acaba de renuncias, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude para tomar las audiciones de Alicia

-¿Príncipe de picas? ¿No que era la Reina de Corazones? – pregunto Logan confundido

-Esta nueva versión tiene una gran variación de personajes, pero en fin ¿puedes ayudarnos?

-Oh claro creo, ¿Qué tengo que decir exactamente? – Un chico le tiro un par de papeles

-Esto, simplemente esto – le dijo el mismo – Ahora, mm… quien seguía en la lista… Camille Roberts

Un chico abrió la puerta y llamo a Camille, quien entro un poco confundida

-Bien, pasa pasa, Esta es la escena donde estas al borde de la depuración ¿sí? El príncipe trata de convencerte de que todo lo que sucede es real y no un sueño como estabas diciendo. Entonces, pónganse cómodos y… ¡Acción!

* * *

_-¡Esto es solo un sueño! – Alicia exclamo – ¡y no existe ningún dragón que derrotar! en cualquier momento estaré de nuevo en el mundo real… y te abras desaparecido para siempre – susurro _

_-realmente no sé a qué te refieres bonita – le dijo el príncipe sosteniéndole la barbilla – pero yo soy tan real como tú y tengo suficiente cerebro para saber que tienes todo el valor necesario para vencer a ese y otros mil monstros_

_-t-t-tú crees que yo pueda… _

_-No lo creo, estoy seguro – sonrió_

_-lo are – tomo la espada del piso – pero por mí – le sonrió al príncipe – lo are por ti y por cualquier ser que necesite justicia, esa que la reina de corazones le ha arrebatado – Alicia le dio la espalda a al chico, pero este la detuvo sorprendiéndola con un beso_

_-No creas que te dejare ir sola princesa_

_-Hey – rio – el de la realeza eres tú_

_-Pues tal vez si todo esto termina bien, la realeza podría tener un nuevo miembro – giño un ojo_

* * *

-¡Alto! – Grito el director

-¿Ah? – se extrañaron Camille y Logan al mismo tiempo

-No necesito ver más, Ambos, pueden retirarse

Camille y Logan salieron confundidos de la sala

-¿Tú crees que hayas conseguido el papel?

-Pues…. La verdad… por la voz del director, me atrevería a decir que… no tengo idea – rio

-Y… cambiando de tema ¿Cuánto me das como actor? – rio con ella

-Pues por tu actuación… ocho y media, por tu improvisación… diez

-¿De qué improvisación hablas?

-Vamos – se puso en frente de el – ambos sabemos que el beso no estaba en el libreto.

-yo… yo…

-Shhh – le puso el dedo en la boca – ya me escuchaste, tu improvisación me gustó tanto como para darte un diez, luego me dices que asumes con eso – le guiño un ojo

-¿luego? – dejo escapar una leve risa

-Sí Romeo, quede con almorzar con mi hermano – le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos luego – camino hasta el ascensor – ah, y gracias por traerme

-No es nada – rio mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza – Nos vemos

Camille se despidió con la mano antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran

''Está a sido la mejor tarde de la vida'' pensó logan sonriendo como idiota

* * *

Notas n-n

-Para este Fic aun no an sacado la canción ''invisible''

-Necesito su ayuda :( la verdad mi pareja favorita de Btr es ''Lomille'' y en realidad es la unica de la que realidad sé mucho y me gustaria saber que otras parejas les gustaria que escribiera en mi fic

-Bueno, su opinion es importante para mí, favor de dejar Review

-Saludines n-n

(si quieren dar ideas más haya de los reviews o por alguna razón del mundo les da ''vergunza'' dar su opinion, pueden enviarme un mensaje a mi Line, vaarentinaw )


End file.
